GYROs
Origin Originally the product of Anti-Earth sentiments in the colonies, GYROs soon changed the way wars were fought as GEARs became outdated models on the battlefield. As the GYRO technology reached Earth, Countries around the World began to alter their process of selecting Pilots. Since GYROs could only be piloted by "special" individuals, they were especially prized. Resulting in many nations beginning to conduct standardized testing at birth to identify individuals capable of piloting the GYRO. As the Great War ended, the need for skilled GYRO pilots remained. Countries now referred lists of these individuals to the various VALVES around the World (and Space). Specs A GYROs size can vary depending on the users customizations. However, a majority of GYROs tend to be between 3-12 meters in height, and 2-8 meters in width. In addition, a GYRO can weigh anywhere between 300-800 Kilograms. GYROs also possess extraordinary physical strength, and can utilize this in combat. A GYRO can be customized in a number of different ways. However, most GYROs tend to come in 6 different forms. *Speedster- These GYROs are customized with maximum speed in mind. They tend to sacrifice significant bulk in order to accomplish this, leaving them more susceptible to attacks. In addition, these GYROs tend to lack firepower in comparison to some of the other types. These are the fastest type of GYRO and are suitable for quick assaults and infiltrations. *Defensive- These GYROs are customized to maximize durability. Sacrificing speed and maneuverability, this model boasts the ability to endure numerous assaults. These are the most durable type of GYRO and are suitable for long, drawn out missions and protective details. *Sensors- These GYROs are built in order to support the rest of the team. They tend to be on the balanced side in terms of bulk and speed, but exchange firepower for unique sensing equipment. They server as relay center on missions, and are frequently communicating with the HQ. They boast acute and highly accurate radar, infra-red sensors, long-range communication signalling, in addition to being able to sense the "pulse" that is emitted by other GYROs and some variations of GEARs. These type of GYRO are required in nearly every mission, but are especially useful for missions involving searches and spying. *Assault- These GYROs tend to be balanced in terms of speed and bulk, and serve to maximize firepower. They boast the ability to obliterate large enemy forces and structures in a very short time period. These type of GYRO can be built with the most leeway, with some sporting a more "speedy" customization, while others sport a more "bulky" variety. In addition, Assault GYROs also tend to possess much greater physical strength then other models; Utilizing this advantage of this combat. These type of GYROs are particularly useful for large all out assaults and war. *Balanced- These GYROs take the advantages of all 4 of the above types, and try to maximize them without losing any efficiency. They boast respectable stats in all categories, but are outclassed by each of the above in their respective roles. These are the basic models given to new GYRO pilots. This type of GYRO is suitable for nearly every type of mission. *Jammers- This type of GYRO serve to cripple and harm the enemies ability to fight back efficiently through the use of unique Jamming signals. These jamming signals completely disable enemy targeting systems, radars, infra-red systems, in additon to their "pulse" detecting systems. However, these types of GYRO lack bulk, firepower, and speed in echange for the unique jamming equipment. As such, only the most skilled GYRO pilots use this type of model. This type of model is considered eccentric by many, and is generally used in only certain situations. GYRO Equipment and Parts Internal parts *Pulse Generator Reactor- This is the most integral part of the GYRO. Without it, the GYRO is a mere scrap of impractical armor. This part provides the crucial "pulse" energy required for all functions of the GYRO. Different pulse generators have different pulse outputs, and each generator is designed with a specific type of GYRO in mind. When designing a GYRO, a pilot would want to start here. *Boosters- These come in many different forms, and can be located in nearly every location on a GYRO depending on the customizations of the Pilot. Boosters enable GYROs to move at hypersonic speeds, in addition to flight and unique manenuverability. Boosters most greatly effect a GYROs speed and maneuverability specs, and faster models will want to emphasize the boosters. Be advised, however, that boosters place a considerable strain on pulse generators, so it is not always efficient to have several boosters at once. The average GYRO has 4-6 booster heads (boosters generally come in pairs of 2 or 4 upon purchase). However, some models have been known to use up to 10 booster heads. *Pulse Barriers- These parts come in many different varieties, but they all serve the same primary function: To protect and shield GYROs from harm. These parts produce a barrier that shield a GYRO from a variety of attacks, including: Pulse Projectiles, physical projectiles, melee blows, and high temperatures. Although Pulse Barriers can only shield against so much due to its energy restraints. It is particularly susceptible to melee attacks and heavy attacks within a short period of time. Particularly when it is attacked repeatedly in one specific area. After so much damage a barrier will break, causing Pulse barriers to begin a cooldown phase. During this phase, the Pulse barrier will initiate a recharging process, leaving GYROs completely susceptible to attacks. After this occurs, a Pilot must rely on their ability to avoid attacks, in addition to their GYROs armor to survive. Pulse barriers are automatic, and some varieties are even able to emit portable barriers or "pulse walls". *PTs- PTs (Pulse Trackers) are a key component that enables GYROs to track each others movements. PTs function through the emissions of "pulsewaves". These low energy waves react when they come into contact with the ambient pulse energy emitted by GYROs and GEARS, creating a small pulse burst that are readily detected by the PT. PTs have varying distances and strengths. With the higher quality PTs being able to detect and investigate in an incredibly diverse manner. Due to the energy constraints placed on Pulse Generators, most higher grade PTs allow for very little weapons and limit booster capacity due to the amount of pulse energy emitted by the PTs. *Radiators- This component serves one key purpose: To maintain optimum temperatures within the Pulse Generator. Without a Radiator, a Pulse Generator would soon overheat and either enter a meltdown state, or shut down entirely. Due to obvious reasons, this cannot be allowed on the battlefield. It is never wise to skimp out on quality Radiators, especially with most high quality Radiators being able to run efficiently on nearly any type of GYRO. Offering very little drawbacks. It is generally common sense to purchase a radiator to meet the radiating requirements of your Pulse Generator. *Utility- These parts can serve any number of functions, and come in many different forms. They do share one common purpose however, to grant the GYRO an advantage in performance. A common example of these type of models would be the JAMMER models. Core and Armor parts These type of parts form the "body" of the GYRO. All of these parts come in three major varieties: Heavy, Medium, and Light armor. *CORE- The most integral part of the GYROs armor. The Contains all of the internal components, in addition to the pilot. As such, it is very important for the CORE to be able to efficiently protect what is contained inside. The CORE is also where most weapons are attached to, in addition to the main boosters. On average, most CORES contain 2-4 booster heads and back weapons. The CORE is the main armor that determines the type of GYRO. *ARMS- This key part contains a majority of te weapons located on a GYRO, with some models even containing a booster head in each arm. ARMS parts are usually equipped with some form of melee pulse weapon (Such as a pulse-sword), in addition to pulse firing weaponry ( Such as Pulse Rifles). ARMS boast incredible physical strength, being able to smash through buildings and create creaters just through a simple punch. In addition, some varieties contain various emissions sites for large shockwaves that are produced through melee attacks (ex. Striking another GYRO with a punch). Due to these factors, ARMS is the primary source of offensive firepower in a GYRO. And should be considered wisely when designing a GYRO. *LEGS- These armor parts mainly influence a GYROs speed and Maneuverability, although some models have been known to carry offensive capabilities. Like ARMS, LEGS boast tremendous physical power, creating massive craters just from kicking off the ground. Unlike ARMS however, virtually every model of LEGS carries at least one boosterhead per leg. Meaning it is an extremely important part for speedy GYROs. If a LEG is lost in battle, a GYROs speed and maneuverability will be significantly impaired, meaing it is worth considering a more bulkier LEGS model at times. *HEAD- The head is a rather strange part in GYROs. Like the human head, it contains most of the processing and targeting systems, in addition to the main CPU. It also serves as a sensory relay for the pilot, as any visual or auditory data is relayed swiftly to the pilot. This is a very important part for sensory type GYROs. Weapons GYRO weapons come in many different shapes in forms. Ranging from Swords made of pure Pulse energy, to pulse machine guns, to even large particle cannons capable of obliterating small mountains. They provide a GYRO with its "punch", enabling it to wipe out large hoards on enemy GEAR units and defenses. A good portion of these weapons are built into Armor parts. *Pulse Blades- These can be equipped to a GYRO in many different forms, but the most common include: Held in ARMS hand, attached to the side of the ARM, built into the foot of LEG. Pulse Blades serve as melee weapons that are very useful in CQC. It is heavily favored in Speedy and Offensive models, but are also frequently seen on Balanced and more Bulky models. *Pods- These are round devices that detach from a GYROs CORE, circling around the battlefield and firing off bursts of Pulse lasers at nearby enemies. They also come in self-destructing forms. *Pulse Cannons- These come in many different forms, and can generally be located on the back of the CORE, or in the center or it. They are occassionally held in the hand of the ARM as well. These weapons fire large and powerful blasts of Pulse energy, inflicting massive damage if they land a direct hit. Be wary of use, as they will quickly drain Pulse energy if spammed recklessly. *Pulse Projectiles- These include homing Pulse missiles, darts, arrows and other various long range weaponry. These are among the most accurate weapon types, and actively seek and hunt down the enemy GYROs/GEARs. These are generally located on the CORE. *Flamethrowers- This type of weaponry is generally held in the left hand of a GYRO, and are used due to their unique ability to quickly overwhelm an enemies radiator. By using Pulse energy, this weapon is able to produce massive waves of intensely hot flames that are capable of exceeding 3000 degrees celsius. Flamethrowers are most efficient in short range combat. *Pulse Rifles- This type of weapon is used for long range specialists. In addition to having the longest range of any weapon, they also have one of the highest piercing power of any weapon. Taking only one or two expertly placed shots in order to eliminate an enemy GYRO. Due to their rather large size, Pulse rifles are best used on balanced or offensive models. They're typically wielded in a ARMS right hand. *EMP- This passive weapons decreases the function of nearby enemies shields and other utilities. EMPs are always located within the CORE, and are best used on JAMMER and Sensor models. *Pulse machine guns- This weapon speaks for itself, a rapid firing pulse energy weapon. This type of weapon is feared on its battlefield for its ability to quickly decimate opposing forces, especially in the hands of the skilled speedy model GYRO pilots. These are always located in the hands of the ARM parts. *WIRES- This type of weapon generally comes in two forms. The first coming the form of actual metal wires capable of conducting immense amounts of pulse energy. This type of WIRES are meant for binding and disabling enemies, and are often used in setting up traps and surprise attacks due to the difficulty in detecting them. The second type comes in actual cords of Pulse energy that bind, and slice enemy GYROs. WIRES are generally located in both the ARMs and CORE of the GYROs that use them.